Sonic Universe Gx (Fanseries)
sonic universe gx is a fanseries created by wikia user Andrewking14 and it is based on the wikia created by deviantart user frostthehobidon with the same name. story the fanseries is based on the games shows comics and fan projects combined into the new series called sonic universe gx. characters Freedom Fighters and Team Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic The Hedgehog A 3.png "What you see is what you get! just a guy who loves adventure. i'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" First appearence in games: Rad Mobile,as a cameo. First appearence in Sonic Universe gx: The Sonic Universe gx story pilot. Bio. sonic is the fastest thing alive and the eponymous protagonist of the series who possesses incredible super speed and numerous other abilities that are known to be based on break dancing.He uses these skills to save the world from The evil Dr.Eggman. He is impatient, laid back, confident, cool-headed and always on the lookout for an adventure as well as to help anyone in need of rescuing. sonic the werehog Sonic the Werehog.png Miles "Tails" Prower Miles Tails Prower 2.png "I've changed a lot since I started hanging out with sonic, but I can't depend on him forever. I know I can do this by myself!" First appearence in games: Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (8 bit). First appearence in Sonic Universe GX: Sonic 2 Sweet Dreams Bio.He is Sonic's best friend.He's a young two-tailed fox who can fly for a limited time by spinning his tails rapidly, and has most of Sonic's abilities, including his supersonic speed.He is a skilled mechanic and often takes care of Sonic's biplane called the Tornado. he pilots a machine called the Cyclone, which is an upgraded version of the Tornado with battle mech capabilities. amy rose the hedgehog bunnie the rabbot d'coolette Bunnie Rabbot New Look 2014.png nicole elidy the holo lynx cream the rabbit and cheese the chao chip the light gaia Chip the Light Gaia.png (deceased before reboot and because of the super genesis waves efects making the world in chaos saga replace sonic unleashed in the timeline. making chip alive and erases sonic and tails memory of chip. explaining why sonic does not know chip in the comics.) tommy the turtle princess sally acorn Sally Alicia Acorn New Look 2014 SA 3.png antoine depardiu d'coolette Antoine Decoolette New look 2014 w Sword.png rotor the walrus Rotor the Walrus ReD 2014 2.png big the cat and froggy the frog slimplay the nanite turtle uncle chuck the hedgehog dulcy the dragon manic the hedgehog sonia the hedgehog tonic the hedgehog knuckles the echidna Knuckles the echidna.jpeg cosmo the seedrian sticks the jungle badger omochao t pup Team Chaotix knuckles the echidna Knuckles the echidna.jpeg mighty the armadillo ray the flying squrirrel espio the chameleon vector the crocodile charmy bee tiara boobowski the manx heavy and bomb shade the nocturnus echidna julie su the echidna safferon bee G.U.N. commander abraham tower dr julien snively shadow the hedgehog rouge the bat E-123 omega Eggman Empire/Eggman Industries dr ivo eggman robotnik Dr. Eggman SAGX 2014.png scratch grounder coconuts sleet dingo decoe bocoe bokkun orbot cubot silver sonic metal sonic mecha sonic E-100 ZERO E-102 gamma E-102 chaos gamma E-121 phi the gizoid phage the digital villainess lord mordred hood the snake lien da the echidna dr julien snively (formally) tails doll metal knuckles sleet and dingo akhlut the orca axel the water buffalo bride of the coquering storm cassia the pronghorn and clove the pronghorn buzzard the battle lord nephthys thunderbolt the chinchilla tundra the walrus Team Hoolingins nack the weasel bean the dynamite duck bark the polar bear The Babylon Rogues jet the hawk wave the swallow storm the albatross Space Colony ARK gerald robotnik maria robotnik Aliens black doom the black arm dooms eye eclipse the darkling black death the black arm deaths eye Blazes World blaze the cat marine the racoon johnny the sol robot captain whiskers the robot pirate Silvers Future silver the hedgehog mephiles the dark dr eggman nega Nocturnus Clan shade the nocturnus echidna imperator ix the nocturnus echidna prefect charyb the gizoid prefect scilla the gizoid Monarchy king acorn julie the hedgehog bernie the hedgehog amadeus and rosemary prower dr rose the hedgehog jeff the rabbot dr hector elidy the lynx vanilla the rabbit armand depardiu d'coolette queen aleena the hedgehog locke the echidna Casino breezie the hedgehog Others vanilla the rabbit gemerl the gizoid emerl mk 2 the gizoid professor dillon pickle dr hector elidy the lynx nikki elidy the lynx tikal the echidna chaos ben muttski the dog The Future Freedom Fighters king sonic the hedgehog acorn lara su the echidna argyle the crocodile belle d'coolette jacques d'coolette melody prower skye prower princess sonia acorn and prince manik the hedgehog acorn Walter Naugus And The Witchcarters walter naugus wendy naugus The Lightning Bolt Society willy walrus dave the intern tree spy weasel bandits Suppresion Squad scourge the hedgehog jeffrey st croix alicia acorn fiona fox miles prower patch d'coolette boomer the walrus buns the rabbot Destructix scourge the hedgehog fiona fox lightning lynx sergeant simian flying frog predator hawk sleuth doggy dawg drago wolf kodos lion uma arachnis the spider ninja Bygone Island Villagers perci the bandicoot and staci the bandicoot fastidious beaver zooey the fox Team Super Sonic super sonic super shadow super silver Freedom Planet Heroes sash lilac the dragon carol tea the wildcat milla basset The Deadly 6 zazz the zeti zavok the zeti zeena the zeti master zik the zeti zomom the zeti zor the zeti Team Ability robert sonichog15 the hedgehog knight horror the fox kayla the fox The Sonic Z Mobius sonic z sonic sonic z scourge sonic z knuckles sonic z tails sonic z amy sonic z chaotix sonic z cream, sonic z cheese, and sonic z vanilla sonic z rouge sonic z shadow sonic z mighty sonic z eggman sonic z metal sonic spark sonic steel sonic metal sonic zero The Sonic Underground Mobius sonic underground sonic sonic underground sonia sonic underground manic sonic underground queen aleena sonic underground knuckles sonic underground eggman sonic underground sleet and sonic underground dingo sonic underground uncle chuck The Parlouzer Family nicky parlouzer the hedgehog anita parlouzer the hedgehog paulie parlouzer the hedgehog brenda parlouzer the hedgehog Royal Secret Service geoffrey st john the skunk hershey the cat valdez the chameleon heavy and bomb (leaves to join the chaotix) wombat stu The Fleetway Freedom Fighters Johnny Lightfoot the rabbit Tekno the Canary Oscar "Porker" Lewis Shortfuse the Cybernick Timothy "Tufftee" Acorn Morain Blackthorn Cedric the Bear The Dragon Kingdom Duo Monkey Khan Li moon the fox The 7 Hedgehogs Of Light andrew clark the hedgehog melissa cates the hedgehog xandrew the hedgehog ruby clark the hedgehog xion the hedgehog flare the hedgehog flarex the hedgehog master turbo the hedgehog master ziron the hedgehog/xero the dark renegade Team Light andrew clark the hedgehog nisa the hedgehog and lisa the hedgehog officer aleron the hedgehog The Dark Hedgehog Organization dr xiron the hedgehog young xiron the hedgehog dark ansem the hedgehog xironx the hedgehog scarx the hedgehog moxon the hedgehog yiron clark the hedgehog xena the hedgehog (formally) Team Darkness yiron clark the hedgehog madison the hedgehog vektor the hedgehog Andrews Best Friends mina the mongoose and isabella the mongoose demonia the hedgehog/raven the hedgehog logan.exe the hedgehog of 2000 chaos xx the hedgehog kirito the hedgehog gen the hedgehog samuel the wolf anex the hedgehog buns the rabbot Human Characters chris thorndyke chuck thorndyke nelson thorndyke lindsay speed sam speed ella mr. tanaka helen frances danny mr. steward topaz scarlet garcia Background Characters lyric the last ancient snake yacker the wisp honey the cat neige nights the nightmaren anton brooke the lizard dr zachury the echidna shard the metal sonic hope snively larry the lynx maria the hedgehog new characters teros the hedgehog. a hedgehog created by eggman to protect mobotropolis and westside island. he betrayed him after wanting vengence on the freedom fighters, the chaotix, and the andrew keybladers. he later protected westside island after defeating sonic and andrew. he is based off of mewtwo from pokemon. he first appears in the season 1 episode the champion as a armored hedgehog. and sonic universe gx the movie teros strikes back without his armor. golden sonic. a robot copy of sonic created by eggman the night after the metarex attack. he kicked eggman out of his base and controlled his robots to attack sonic. he is later fixed and repaired by andrew after his destruction. he now serves the andrew keybladers as the security guard hidden under the castle. he first appears in sonic universe gx the movie 2 golden rampage galaxus the hedgehog planus the hedgehog more info coming soon. spinoffs sonic universe gx prime a spinoff of sonic universe gx but takes place in the old universe (mobius prime) and its based on sonic underground adventures of sonic the hedgehog the satam and the comics (1-251) knuckles prime a 12 episode mini series based on the knuckles archie comics but with better character designs (look at how terrible the characters looked in kte 28) and the dark atmospeare is toned down (words like kill die dead and death are changed. and the deaths are censored like monks death for example which will be changed to him getting shot with a dart that makes him unconsence for a long period of time) the religious themes are toned down (the echidnas actually walk on water in kte 12 which will be changed to them walking with there feet in the water as if the water was not deep) and the other stuff like bigotry and politics will be either toned down cut censored or uncut. and monks swearing is censored (freaking is changed to stupid (like in the uk dub of regular show) and the censored f word will be changed to have monk instead say "AH MY NOSE! YOU BROKE MY NOSE YOU JERK!") sonic universe gx chronicles is a spinoff series based on the sonic universe comicbook series. sonic universe x is a redub of evey episode of the 4kids sonic x (minus the new world saga the sonic adventure saga the sonic adventure 2 saga the emerl saga and season 3 (the meterex saga)) and it will feature a slightly diffrent soundtrack. andrew the hedgehog is a spinoff series focusing on andrew and his team protecting mobius from a new threat known as the dark hedgehog orginization (which is like a sonic version of the real orginization 13 from kingdom hearts) the series takes place behind the scenes durun seasons 1-4 of sonic universe gx. sonic universe gx the death egg crisis mobius primes final hours is a 3 act ova that takes place between the sonic universe gx episodes the rise of king naugus and worlds colide. and the acts are: act 1 fall of the freedom fighters act 2 new teams to cry freedom act 3 endangered species and there will be 2 bonus acts being the heroes and vilians of mobius prime and the origins of mobius prime. episodes of sonic universe gx Season 1 (Classic) sonic universe gx story pilot (based on the sonic story comic manga) sonic undreground (based on sonic undregound) sonic 1 the adventures on south island (based on sonic 1) the adventures of sonic the hedgehog (based on adventures of sonic the hedgehog) true love blues (based on the shogaku ninensei shogaku gonensei and the corocoro special sonic mangas) sonic cd the little planet (based on sonic cd with the us and jp soundtracks remixed into genesis music) andrew before the prologue (adaption of sonic before the sequel with andrew and melissa meeting instead of sonic and tails) sonic 2 sweet dreams (based on sonic 2 combined with sonic prologues classic scenes sonic 2 long version robotniks revenge and sweet dream) sonic after the sequel (based on sonic after the sequel) sonic 3 and knuckles (based on sonic 3 complete and sonic prologue 2) sonic xg (what if adaption of sonic xg) sonic satam (based on sonic satam) sonic 3 and knuckles act 2 (based on knuckles story of sonic 3 complete) sonic classic the death eggs final stand (based on sonic classic) sonic before the sequel aftermath (based on sonic before the sequel aftermath) sonic chrono adventure (based on sonic chrono adventure) saving tails (based on the gamegear sonic 2 with flashbacks from the archie reboot) satam underground beginings (based on the first 3 episodes of sonic underground) satam underground doomsday (based on the satam episodes cry of the wolf drood henge spyhog and the doomsday project and a censored version of sonic epoch) a triple trouble (based on sonic triple trouble) sonic the fighters (based on sonic the fighters) hedgehog hunt (based on the aosth episodes ssssss lovesick sonic robotnik jr robotniks rival and the little merhog) flickys island (based on the genesis and saturn sonic 3d blast combined) prison escape (based on segasonic the hedgehog 3 player mode) x-treme chaotix act 1 the chaos rings (based on knuckles chaotix) x-treme chaotix act 2 the mobian from another world (based on sonic x-treme with a story exclusive to sonic universe gx) the freedom planet 1 lilac (based on the lilac story of freedom planet) the freedom planet 2 carol (what if episode based on the carol story of freedom planet) regurengence (based on the freedom planet regurengenge fancomic) sonic vs metal sonic (based on the adv films dub of the sonic ova with better voice acting) a game of spinball (based on sonic spinball) tails adventure (based on tails adventure) the race for the chaos emeralds (based on sonic r with some songs like back in time remixed) Season 2 (dreamcast) sonic boom (based on tv version of sonic boom) sonic 4 episode 1 eggman strikes back (based on sonic 4 episode 1) sonic 4 metal sonic returns (based on sonic 4 episode metal) sonic 4 episode 2 the death egg 2 (based on sonic 4 episode 2) sonic advance act 1 (based on sonic advance 1) sonic advance act 2 (based on sonic advance 2) sonic advance act 3 (based on sonic advance 3) mecha sally (based of sucess of pre genesis wave) the new world (based on the new world saga of sonic x) sonic adventure chaos (based on sonic adventure (the dx directors cut version)) sonic adventure 2 shadow (based on sonic adventure 2 battle) sonic gx remastered and dubbed (based on sonic gx with an extended episode 13 created and written by Andrewking14 with a sprite version and an sonic x animated version) sonic heroes (5 part adaptation of sonic heroes) sonic battle emerl (based on sonic battle) shadow universe gx (based of sonicfilms version of shadow the hedgehog) attack of the metarex (based on season 3 of the sonic x) nazo unleashed (based of sonic nazo unleashed) Season 3 (modern) sonic unleashed the world adventure (based on the wii/ps2 and xbox 360/ps3 version of sonic unleashed combined) return of the earth sonic.exe (based on the creepypasta sonic.exe) more info coming soon. games sonic universe gx mobian fighters. a fangame created by Andrewking14. it takes place after sonic universe gx the movie 4 metronic mecha sonics revenge. sonic universe gx online. more info coming soon. films info coming soon. voice actors Sonic: Micah Solusod Tails: Mona Marshall Knuckles: Scott McNeil Amy: Kate Higgins Shadow: Benjamin Diskin Dr Eggman: John DiMaggo Cream: Andrea Libman Silver: Todd Habberkorn Rogue: Jamie Marchi Blaze: Colleen Clinkenbeard Sally Acorn: Ashley Johnson Jules: Johnny Yong Bosch Manic: Newton Pittman Sonia: Cherami Leigh Sir Charels: Maurice Lamarche Peri: Erica Mendez Honey: Monica Rial Vector: Phill Moriss Epsio: Crispin Freeman Charmy: Brina Palencia Category:General wiki templates